


Not the Last Time

by IcyDeath



Series: JackRabbit Week [6]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Bunny DOES care, Bunny becomes speechless, Bunnymund is Jack's caretaker, Gen, Hints of Jackrabbit, I love delirious Jack, Jack is delirious, Jack is sick, Jack wants to stay in the Warren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 14:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyDeath/pseuds/IcyDeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time someone took care of Jack when he was sick, and most definitely not the last time in Bunny's book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not the Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> JackRabbit fourth day: First time- for everything

It does not even cross his mind to call the other guardians when he suddenly collapsed one day, breath puffing out as he felt sweat trickle down his forehead and he shivered.

His mind was hazy, unable to properly come together enough so that he could think rationally of what to do now that he was collapsed, face flushed as he looked up at the bright sun.

It was hot and cold at the same time and he did not like this feeling of feeling like his whole body was made of jelly, not being able to move from the numbness and weakness his body was subjected to. The wind howled above already placing snow on top of him as he coughed and wheezed.

Jack managed a small smile and grunts at the pressure at the compact feel of snow on top of him like a blanket only cold. “Thanks.” He murmurs as the wind breezed through his hair before leaving, rustling the leaves with its departure.

Jack wonders where his friend is going before he closes his eyes into a restful sleep he so very much needs.

Everything is quiet around him. It is only a few minutes later when a hole forms a few feet from Jack, that the silence is disturbed.

E. Aster Bunnymund hopped out of his rabbit hole, ears twitching towards the sound of heavy breathing as he stumbles forward, being shepherded by the wind.

The old Pooka sighed when he saw the worryingly flushed face of the boy as he kneeled and the wind helped him sweep off the snow on top of Jack.

“Annoying, worrisome drongo.” Bunny said as he braced himself to lift the other. To his surprise, the boy barely weighed anything, thus causing him to almost throw off the unconscious spirit. “Kid’s gotta eat more…” He said, his features schooling to a concerned frown as he tapped on the ground and jumped through the newly formed hole.

\--

The next time Jack woke up, he felt more comfortable than he had in the last three hundred years, which was strange. He didn’t remember snow being so soft.

Curious, Jack grabbed the softness under him and pulls. To his surprise, the coldness of solidifying liquid does not meet his sight but rather a bunch of hay mixed with leaves. In his delirious mind, Jack wondered how the composition of snow changed so much in the few minutes he was out.

“Oh good, yer awake.” A voice made Jack sit up, only to end up groaning and collapsing back again. His blue eyes looked to the source of the voice and he sees the Aussie Kangaroo staring at him with worry-filled green eyes as he carried a bowl of _something_ to the other’s bed. “Got ya something ta eat so-”

“BUNNY!” Jack said in a surprise tone as he sat up again. The sudden call made the Kangaroo jump. “What are you doing in Burgess?”

Bunny laced the bowl down carefully, looking at Jack in confusion. “Excuse me?”

“And why is it all green and brown and- Did I sleep through Winter again?” Jack asked with a tilt of his head, making Bunny’s eyebrows crinkle as he neared the other and placed a paw on the wet forehead.

The Pooka sighed in concern when he felt the almost human temperature of the boy, suggesting that the other had a pretty high fever. “Yer delirious mate. Lie back against the head board so I can feed ya.”

Jack blinked and to Bunny’s surprise, did just as the Pooka said. The blanket draped over him fell into a heap and the sprite shivered. “Bunny why is it so cold in here?”

The guardian of Hope gave the other another incredulous look before he gathered the blanket and draped it over the young sprite, “Well, Frostbite, it’s obviously because the cold is good for ya.”

“I don’t like being cold.”

Bunny laughed, “Well, that’s a first.”

“No. I’m serious.” The guardian of Fun said it in a soft tone that made Bunny’s long ears twitch as he looked into blue eyes which seemed to have darkened. “People don’t like hugging when you’re cold. When people are lonely they feel cold. People die when they’re cold.”

“People die when it’s warm too.” Bunny said, referring to those who got heat stroke.

“But I don’t just mean physically. When they’re sad or lonely, people’s hearts grow cold just like Pitch’s.” Jack said as he leaned his head back, looking up. “Cold can kill people’s hearts too.”

Silence.

“Ya know that’s not true.” The old warrior said his paws clenching as he looked down at them. His ears folded back against his skull.

The flushed spirit gave the other a mocking smile, “But it _is_ true Bunny. Isn’t that why you hate me?”

Bunny choked, looking up with wide green eyes. Sad and knowing blue eyes stared at him through the delusionary haze of the fever. “I don’t hate ya, Frostbite!”

Jack didn’t say anything but continued to smile at the other sadly as though Bunny’s words didn’t even register to him. Pursing his lips, the Pooka turned to pick up the bowl he brought. He had cooked up some porridge and left it to cool for the sprite.

“I brought ya some porridge. Eat it up, I’ll go get ya some water.” He said in a silent tone before he turned and hopped towards the kitchen, never breaking the tense silence between him and the young winter spirit.

\--

The second day, Jack’s fever was as high as it could get. He could barely sit up and feed himself anymore. Bunny had to spoon feed him just to make sure that the other was getting nutrition in his stomach.

“Well, this is a first…” Jack said as he coughed and Bunny handed him a cold glass of water. “Being spoon fed by a Kangaroo.” He said with a lopsided smile.

The old Pooka chose to say nothing. Getting into a fight with a delirious sprite was not in his checklist. He had already contacted the other guardians but all of them were busy. North was busy with the upcoming Christmas season, children were as reckless before, losing teeth three times more than before, making Tooth have double shifts just to catch up, and even Sandy was having trouble in his department. The Sandman blamed the sweets that were keeping the children up.

“You know, actually, now that I think about it. This is the first time anyone’s taken care of me… since I died.” Jack said the last line casually as he stared at his toes which were peeking out of the blankets.

Bunny dropped the spoon he was holding as he stared at Jack with wide green eyes. “ _What?_ ”

“Hey, that’s such a waste!” Delirious Jack said pointing at the ground, his finger was shaking and his eyes were hazy. “Ya gonna eat that?”

“Frostbite…” Bunny said, his green eyes steely, “Did ya just say ya-”

“Died?” Jack said with a smile that did not reach his eyes as he leaned back, dizzy. “Horrible ordeal, really. It was all cold and dark-” Jack paused to cough as he slumped back, weakening. “But you know what’s more horrible than that Bunny?”

The Pooka didn’t answer, too busy being horrified at the fact that Jack _died_ to process the question. Was the kid kidding with him? Was he pulling his leg?

“I woke up in this crazy world filled with magic beings, talking Kangaroo and a man living up in the moon!” Jack raised his hands as he spoke, he sounded crazy but there was also a tone of sadness behind it all. “But none of them wanted me.”

Bunny’s eyes turned to Jack, his ears lowering out of shame as Jack smiled wistfully passed him. “What’s worse than waking up with no memories…? It was realizing that you’re all alone in such a big world. Realizing, that no one wanted you…”

And not for the first time, Bunny had nothing to say.

\--

On the third night, Bunny had woken up to the sound of rain beating against the windows in a soft steady rhythm. Which was strange in itself because usually, the rain made him want to bury himself deeper into the sheets of his nest.

But then suddenly a muffled cry echoed throughout the small burrow. Bunny froze before he jumped up and hopped towards the room only one other occupied.

He was greeted by the sight of bed sheets scattered and wrapped around a wheezing winter sprite. Thanks to the rain, the room was colder than before and the Pooka had to grit his teeth to stop the shudder running down his spine as he hopped slowly towards the sick guardian.

“Jack?” Bunny said in a soft voice as he reached out a warm paw and the sprite immediately jerked at the touch.

Blue eyes opened blearily. Was it the dim lighting or did Jack’s eyes seem teary? “Bunny? What’re ya doing here?” He said, sitting up.

“Heard ya all the way from my room.” The guardian of Hope said as he sat by the edge of the bed and Jack hurriedly made way for him. “Something wrong?”

The winter guardian shook his head, his messy hair ruffling more at the action. “Just had a nightmare.”

Green eyes narrowed at that, “Pitch?”

Jack shrugged, “Who knows? It’s been happening often lately, I’m used to it.”

 _Used to it_ he says. Nobody should be used to pain and terror.

“You seem better.” Bunny said quietly and Jack looked up at him, blue eyes wide and a little bit guilty.

“You mean, not delirious anymore?” Jack gave off a strained chuckle. “Sorry about that. I clearly wasn’t in my right mind. Must’ve been hard dealing with me.”

“I didn’t mind.” The guardian of Hope said quickly and Jack gave him an incredulous look. “Sure, ya left me speechless a lot of times, but it was-” The Pooka tried to find the right word. “-it was nice to hear ya say things honestly for a change. Ya know, without editing yer thoughts and just saying what ya felt and all…”

“Yeah, but me being honest just seemed to hurt more.” Jack said with a soft tilt of his head. “Keeping it all inside was more bearable. And I didn’t want to scare you guys off with…” He gestured his hands to himself.

“We don’t mind.” Bunny said quickly, “We just want ya to open yerself up more. But no pressure, take all the time ya need.”

“You're being awfully nice all of a sudden, Cottonatail.” Jack said with a tired smile but then he coughed. “Don’t let what I said to you this past few days get to you. I don’t think I’m going back to being Cuckoo Jack anytime soon.” He said as he lied back down.

Bunny nodded his head slightly. “Well I’ll get back then. If…” He added hesitantly as he looked at blue eyes looking up at him, “…ya know, if ya have nightmares again. Ya can come to me.”

Surprise painted Jack’s face before the other covered half of his face with the blankets around him. “No more Cuckoo Jack remember?”

The old warrior sighed and nodded. “Yeah, ‘night.” He said as he turned to leave, but then suddenly a slightly cold hand got hold of his paw and he turned to see Jack’s face completely covered by the blanket. “Jack?”

“Actually, I’m still a little bit delirious. I want a huge bunny stuff toy to help with my nightmares.” Jack said in a muffled voice filled with hesitation. Bunny’s lips twitched as he moved towards the other.

“Scoot over then, Crazy Dan.” The Aussie shooed the other. Jack, who was surprised at the acceptance, nearly fell off the bed, but thankfully the Kangaroo reached out and held him firmly to prevent the boy from hitting his head. “Now, go to sleep ya drongo. I have ta get up tomorrow to make ya breakfast.”

“Yes sir.” Jack squeaked, his body tense as Bunny relaxed. A few minutes later as the Pooka shivered from the cold, the winter spirit draped the blanket over the guardian of Hope, before hesitantly moving closer to hug the other with a blanket separating them.

“Hey Cottontail…” Jack murmured as the Pooka yawned.

“Hm?”

“I-” Jack gulped and he buried his face on the other’s soft chest. “If- When I’m not sick anymore… Do you think- I mean- is it okay if I stay here? In the Warren? With you?”

There was silence as Bunny tried to process the question in his sleep state of mind. “Sure Jackie…” The Pooka murmured as he nuzzled the other’s head with his chin. “Whatever ya want…” He said softly before he fell asleep, snoring lightly.

Wide blue eyes stared up at the sleeping rabbit as Jack smiled and relaxed, slowly falling asleep as well.

And for the first time in a long time, Jack had no nightmares that night.

\--

On the fourth day, Jack only had a light fever. But even so, North himself took a break from his busy preparations to hand Bunny a special formula that would make the youngest guardian a hundred percent fine again.

“Isn’t that great, Jackie?” Bunny smiled at him as North waved at them to go back to the workshop quickly. “You’ll be back home in burgess before ya know it!”

The smile on Jack’s face dropped at the statement. He stared at Bunny with wide blue eyes, a small flush still painting his cheeks from the fever.

Bunny’s voice took a concerned tone when the other turned away from him. “Jack? Ya alright mate?”

“Fine, Cottontail.” The other said rather harshly. “Just get that medicine already so I can- so I can leave.” His voice broke at the last words before he flew off much to the rabbit’s confusion.

\--

It’s been a week since Jack has left his care and Bunny was confused than ever and also a little annoyed.

Because really, after taking care of the sprite for the last few days you’d think he’d come drop by for visits or better yet, _thank Bunny_ for taking care of him-

The Pooka shook his head and sighed, this was none of his business. And just as he thought that he and Jack were finally getting along too. Maybe he had been mistaken? Maybe the brief sense of camaraderie he felt was only because of the fever-induced mind of the sprite.

Either way, sitting here wasn’t helping him sort out this frustrated feelings, so he might as well go and visit the sprite for answers. With a sigh, the Spring spirit hopped towards the nearest tunnel that would lead him to the outside world.

\--

A snowball to the face was what greeted Bunny when he finally arrived at the familiar lake of Burgess. He shook the snow off his face as he glared at Jack who looked just as stunned as he was.

“In honesty, I wasn’t aiming for you at all.” Jack said casually as he floated towards the Pooka. “But good catch though.”

“Frostbite, ya did that on purpose.” Bunny frowned at the other as Jack let out a forced laugh as he twirled on the air.

“No, but I wish I did. Strangely enough, I was thinking of you while I was randomly throwing snowballs at random trees.” Jack said with a slight bitter tone.

This caught Bunny’s interest as he tilted his head, “Why? Did I do something? To be fair, I think yer the onw who deserves a snowball in the face the most right now.”

Jack turned to him, surprised. “What? Why? What did I do?”

Bunny snorted as he impatiently stamped his foot, “Right, like as if ya don’t know.”

“I don’t!” Jack insisted as he floated near the Pooka.

“Well, let me tell ya what ya did…” Bunny said as he poked the other on the chest. “Leaving ma Warren before I woke up and just leavin’ a note saying ya weren’t sick anymore! Had me bloody worried and ya didn’t even thank me or had the decency to tell me in the face that ya were tired of me being all mother-hen on ya-!”

“I wasn’t tired of _you_!” Jack suddenly shouted, causing the rabbit to jump back in shock. “ _You_ were tired of me!”

“What’re ya-?”

“I thought we were getting closer! I thought we could finally get along! And I liked staying with you- in-in the Warren. And I wondered-” Jack cursed slightly as he rubbed his burning eyes. “I wondered if this was what it was like to have a home. Waking up every morning to see you beside me with a bowl of porridge-” Jack rolled his eyes but then he hiccupped.

“I started to wonder if it was alright for me to want to stay with you in the Warren. To _live_ with you because I’m tired of sleeping on trees or lying down in the middle of the lake looking up at the stars all by myself…” Jack said as he slowly fell down on the ground, sitting. “Then on that night you came to see if I was alright after I had a nightmare, I asked- asked if it was okay to stay with you. And then- then you said yes. And I was happy…”

Bunny stared at Jack wide-eyed as he vaguely remembered the rainy night, he was so out of it, he forgot what he was agreeing to. He cursed himself lightly.

Jack laughed a broken sound, “That’s how pathetic I am. To actually think that the old Kangaroo would pull a fast one on me, you got me okay? I’m sorry for hoping- _wishing_ that a cold sprite like me would actually get- Oof!”

Jack was cut off however when the old Pooka gave the other a hug.

“I meant what I said.” Blue eyes widened at the words. “I want ya to live with me mate, if the offer still stands. It’ll be boring since I’ll always be painting and traveling and I hope ya don’t mind that we’ll mostly be eating vegetable and fruits in every meal-” Bunny took a deep breath. “Anyway, in the end, it all goes down to ya. I’d be happy if ya consider living with me, Frostbite. What do ya say?”

“You’re not-” Jack gasped onto the soft fur. “You’re not joking right?”

“Nah, I’m not a funny person.” Bunny said with a soft chuckle and pretty soon Jack was laughing with him.

Then the winter sprite added, “I might freeze your warren when I’m upset.”

“I don’t mind.”

“I’ll stay out late most of the time.”

“There’s no curfew.”

“I’ll pick up any flowers I might find pretty or interesting.”

“As long as you plant a seed in their place, I don’t care.”

“I’ll ignore you when I’m upset.”

“I won’t do that to you at least.”

“And I’ll bother you when you’re busy.”

“I need that now and then.”

“When I have nightmares, I’ll sneak into your bed…”

“As long as you don’t freeze my fur, then that won’t be an issue.”

“And what If I fall in love with you?”

There was silence as Bunny’s hold on the other tightened before he sighed fondly, “That’s fine too.”

The sprite made a disbelieving noise but his fingers tightened on Bunny’s fur, “What if one day, you’ll get tired of me? And throw me out?”

“That will never happen.” Bunny assured the other. “Ya always have a place in my home- _our_ home Frostbite.”

Jack buried his face on the other’s shoulder. “Home.” He whispered. “Having an _actual home_.” He laughed. “That’s a first.”

“And it won’t be the last.” The Pooka promised him and Jack just nodded as he smiled happily.

“I know.” And Jack did know.

This was his _first_ and _last_ day of his forever with Bunny.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t really like how this turned out, I’m getting light headed although I enjoyed the delirious Jack a bit too much. Also, I did not reread this so SORRY in ADVANCE for grammar and missing words. Mostly missing words.


End file.
